femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Verushka Coldwell (Criminal Case)
'Verushka Coldwell '''is the villainess of "A Study in Pink", case #52 of ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date November 16, 2017). She initially appeared as a suspect in case #9, "Sweet Revenge", before being revealed as a villainess in "A Study in Pink". The case established Verushka as the daughter of Barbara Coldwell, the editor-in-chief of the fiction magazine Pistols & Petticoats who was found dead from being shoved through the window of her office. When informed about her mother's death, however, Verushka appeared more distraught over Barbara's death putting an end to the frills that came with her mother's work. Verushka later revealed her resentment for her mother when a radio interview was found of Barbara criticizing her daughter as being greedy and superficial, claiming her mother was self-centered and never helped her fit in with her crowd. The case's climax revealed that Verushka had taken interest in Callum Edwards, her childhood friend and an illustrator for Pistols & Petticoats, and made plans to get married to him without his knowledge. But when Barbara learned about Verushka's intentions, she told Verushka she wasn't allowed to get married until she was twenty-five (her currently being twenty-one). Enraged at her mother's controlling nature, the evil Verushka attacked her mother at her office and shoved her through the window to her death. She later attempted to write a note to stage Barbara's death as a suicide, but tore it up after failing to effectively write in Barbara's style. Barbara's ballpoint pen broke during her struggle with Verushka, with the stain left on Verushka's clothes serving as one of several clues leading to Verushka's villainous reveal. Verushka was confronted by the player and Isaac Bontemps, eventually confessing after attempting to deny everything. During her confession, Verushka blasted her mother for her overly controlling ways and claimed that Callum would be "game" to marry her due to his perceived interest in her as children. Verushka was arrested and put on trial, where she was sentenced by Judge Satoshi Takakura sentenced Verushka to twenty-five years in prison. Quotes *"All right, I'll cop to it! I pushed her! The woman was insufferable! She spent my entire life lording over me and hoggin' the spotlight! I could never be my own person! I'd finally had it when she told me I couldn't marry Callum! She got all in a lather about it! (Isaac: "You and Callum are courting?!") Well, Callum didn't know it yet. I wasn't gonna tell him until it was time, you know? I know he'd be game. Ever since we were kids he's thought I was the bee's knees! But that pink nightmare told me I'm not allowed to get married until I'm twenty-five! Can you believe it? That's FOREVER from now! I'm already an adult, for cryin' out loud! That was the last straw! So I pushed her out the window!" (Verushka's enraged and callous confession to murdering her mother Barbara) Gallery Verushka Coldwell mugshot.jpg Verushka Coldwell arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Fur Category:Family Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Rich Category:Smoker Category:Sociopath Category:Spoiled Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty